Sleepy Cuddle Times
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Set during 5x06 (spoiler warning), Kurt and Blaine wake up together in bed during Blaine's New York visit and decide to stay in bed just a little longer.


**A/N: Jen (supermegafoxyawesomehot) prompted me: Sleepy adorable Klaine?**

**I'm setting this during 5x06, just a little something for your troubles. :)**

* * *

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight peeked through his not so pristine shades. He had even tried hanging up a spare set of sheets with clothespins to attempt to block out some of the brightness, but to no avail. When the sun was at such an angle there was no blocking its presence in the loft.

But this morning the sun didn't bother him because _oh_ his fiancé was currently snuggled against him, clinging to his midsection like a koala. Blaine was _such_ a cuddler, and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He could definitely get used to this. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, rubbing his back slightly.

Blaine stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Hey." He had morning breath and his voice was slightly hoarse from sleep. Kurt's heart melted at the adorable sight next to him, and he nuzzled his nose on Blaine's.

"Hey yourself," Kurt replied. Blaine eyelashes were fluttering shut once more. Kurt laughed. "Sleepyhead."

Blaine squeezed Kurt as he yawned. "Sure am," he said.

"Thanks for surprising me the other day." Kurt stretched under the covers, flexing his legs to the tips of his toes.

"Mhm. I missed you." Blaine was mumbling with his eyes closed.

"You're mumbling, sweetheart." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine opened his eyes again and situated himself more comfortably. "I'm tired." He smiled. "But I missed you. Lots." To prove it he leaned forward in the bed and kissed Kurt on the lips, morning breath and all. Kurt took his free arm to cup the nape of Blaine's neck, tugging slightly at his gel-free hair, memories from their warm shower last night flooding into Kurt's mind. The combination of warm steam combined with intimacy that Skype could not provide translated to touching each other everywhere to just solidify that yes this was real, that Blaine was in New York with Kurt, they were there together, and this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

"Missed you too." Kurt had to let out a yawn because he couldn't suppress his tiredness any longer.

Blaine just smiled, "You're sleepy too," he said.

"Guilty," Kurt said and chuckled bashfully. "Blaine?"

"Mm…?"

"I love you a lot, you know. And I love being engaged to you." He sighed happily and ran the knuckle of his ringed finger on the soft spot behind Blaine's ear.

"And I love being engaged to you." Blaine caught Kurt's hand and drew the silver band to his lips, kissing it. He then spread apart Kurt's fist and kissed each of his fingers individually, lingering on the ring finger. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt dizzy with the combination of sleep and the overwhelming feeling of love for the man in his arms. The warmth radiating from Blaine was soothing. Blaine laced their hands together and Kurt hummed in response.

"I vote we stay in bed all day." Blaine said, drawing Kurt closer to him, pulling their combined hands further to his chest and hooking his ankle around Kurt's.

"Well…I don't think our other loft-mates will appreciate that very much."

Blaine pouted and fluttered his eyelashes against Kurt's nose giving him butterfly kisses. Kurt squirmed at the sensation and batted him away.

"Okay okay we can stay for a little longer. But don't fall back asleep, or else I'll have to kiss you awake," Kurt threatened.

"You talk about that like it's a bad thing." Blaine started closing his eyes and slipping into slumber again when he was met with fervor at his mouth. Blaine couldn't help but kiss back with the same intensity. Screw morning breath, they both mutually agreed on in that instant.

"You never said we had to stay in bed sleeping…" Kurt said mischievously, his voice dropping seductively.

Blaine's eyes grew darker as Kurt's voice changed. "Ooh…" Blaine said grinning back as he smiled into another kiss, flipping them so Kurt was underneath.

"You're not actually_ that_ tired, Blaine, if you wanna do that." Kurt arched up to meet his lips once more.

"Hey, you kiss me and something inside me wakes up, I guess." Blaine shrugged as he nosed along Kurt's jawline leaving kisses in the wake.

They stayed in bed until Santana barged in, late afternoon claiming that they have had enough sexy time to last Blaine's entire visit and that it was their turn to do the dishes and she couldn't stand listening to them sweet talk each other for extended periods at a time without feeling the urge to vomit.

Begrudgingly, they had to get up and get dressed and actually look presentable, but still making plans do to the same thing tomorrow morning, regardless of what Santana thought.


End file.
